The Hunter and the Hunted
by vandevere
Summary: Commodore Robert Wesley and the Lexington Receive a mission that sends them to Omega IV; and the Enterprise and the Exeter. "Omega Glory" AU. Also starring Guinan from TNG
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter and the Hunted

_The Lexington_

Commodore Robert Wesley's new mission left him feeling distinctly uneasy.

_Assist a Taurek Hunter in tracking down Tarnokh Aggadeen, an ancient criminal…_

Starfleet Command had been clear.

_You are to show the Hunter, and his companion, every courtesy, and to offer them every assistance that lies in your power._

The Taurek Hunter, stood over two meters in height, clad in dark robes that were almost…priestly. His skin was dark, his black hair was long, bound back by a simple leather band. Golden eyes, pupils slit like a cat's, stared back at Wesley.

The man was a walking armory; a great-sword shared space with what looked like a Klingon _Bat'leth, _both sheathed across his back, a star-fleet issue heavy phaser at his side, and a few daggers…here and there…

Commodore Wesley was sure there were a few items he had missed.

The Taurek's companion was diminutive, likewise dark of skin, and female. She looked Terran, but the Commodore was fairly sure she wasn't.

"I'm Guinan," the woman made the introductions. "My friend is Kaiel."

"Pleased to meet both of you," Wesley introduced his Command Officers. "First Officer Steven Anders, Science Officer Leanne  
Crewes, and Ship's Doctor, Dr. Rosario. Why don't we adjourn to the Council Room?"

Once there, coffee, and tea served-Kaiel preferred plain water-Wesley got down to the business at hand.

"This…Tarnokh Aggadeen…He lived around a million years ago?"

"Yes," the Taurek nodded. "That is so. You doubt he can still live after so many years?"

_Well… _Wesley shrugged uneasily.

The _Enterprise_, under Captain James T. Kirk, had come across a few cases of possible immortality. But, apart from the case of the man who called himself Flint, most of those, the Organians, and the entity who called himself Trelayne, seemed to be of a different order, a _higher_ order; not bound by the strictures of flesh and blood.

"Aggadeen," he began. "If he is still alive-"

"He is Taurek," Kaiel interjected. "As am I. We are Deathless. Our deepest ancestors-whether in blessing or curse-gave us this, that we may never die. I was in the first years of life when Tarnokh turned against all that is right, and sought lordship over those who were ephemeral…the Short-lived."

"There was war?"

"There was war, Commodore," Kaiel nodded. "Eventually, we, who wished the Ephemerals to live freely in their own lives, we prevailed. But whole empires were blasted, entire species wiped off the face of the galaxy. We brought Aggadeen down, we wounded him. But he escaped before we could enact Justice upon him for the trillions of deaths he had brought upon the galaxy."

"And you've been hunting him for all of these years?"

"Yes, Commodore," it was Guinan who spoke. "The Hunters of the Taurek are pledged to find Tarnokh Aggadeen, and bring him to Justice."

"Why are _you _here?" Commander Anders asked Guinan. "You're not Taurek."

"My people _listen_," the woman said. "We listen. We prevent misunderstandings. The Taurek Hunters are…unlike anyone you people have ever met before, and the Speakers-the Rulers among the Taurek-thought it would be a good idea for one of my people to accompany the Hunter."

"To prevent misunderstandings…" Wesley raised an eyebrow."

"To prevent misunderstandings," Guinan's eyes twinkled.

"Okay…" Wesley put his coffee down. "You've been hunting for Aggadeen a while now. Any idea where he might have gone?"

"If you will allow us to set the course," Kaiel spoke up. "I have the coordinates right here."

He produced a data disk from the folds of his robes.

Anders took it at Wesley's nod.

"Hope this doesn't take us close to Klingon or Romulan space," he muttered as he headed off to the Bridge.

Luckily, the projected course went nowhere near hostile territory.

"Looks like we're going to the Omega system," Wesley looked at the course dotting along the viewscreen. "What do we know about it?"

"Long range scans from a year ago indicated the Fourth planet was Earth-habitable. The _Exeter_-under Commodore Tracey-was dispatched to investigate a little over six months ago."

"Ron Tracey?"

"Yes, sir."

_A good man, a good friend…_

Wesley took his seat in the Captain's Chair.

"Set course for the Omega System. Warp Four."

"Warp Four, aye," the helmsman announced.

Then, the _Lexington_ was off, into the warp, heading for the Omega System.

_And Tarnokh Aggadeen._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Lexington_

Commodore Robert Wesley was in his Ready Room, just off the _Lexington's _Bridge. He had sent a report back to Starfleet Command some hours ago, regarding the possibility of Tarnokh Aggadeen's presence on Omega IV. He received a disturbing response from Starfleet a few hours later.

_Exeter, under the command of Commodore Ron Tracey, sent to Investigate Omega IV six months ago. No communication from Exeter since then._

Worrying, that…

Wesley and Tracey had come up together in Starfleet Academy, along with Matt Decker.

_Everyone called us __**The Terrible Trio**__…_

They had served together as cadets and junior officers. Then, Senior Rank, Captaincy, and more beckoned, and the _Terrible Trio _went their separate ways, each to his own ship, to his own path.

Matt Decker was dead now, in a heroic last stand against an ancient alien weapon of _very_ mass destruction.

_Is Ron dead too?_

The Comm on his work desk buzzed.

"We've reached Omega IV, sir," First Officer Steven Anders' voice came over the Comm. "The _Exeter_ is there, in orbit. So is the _Enterprise_."

"The _Enterprise?"_ Wesley stood. "What the hell is Jim doing out here?"

"We're about to find out," Anders replied. "They're hailing us."

"On my way," Wesley stepped out of the Ready Room, back onto the Bridge.

"Much to his surprise, it wasn't Captain Kirk sitting in the Enterprise Captain's Chair. It was Chief Engineer Scott.

_Where's Jim? Where's Mr. Spock?_

It seemed that Scotty was a mind reader today…

"Commodore…" the Scotsman's burr was a little more pronounced today. "The Captain, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy, are down on the planet's surface."

"What about the _Exeter?" _Wesley demanded, and Scott sighed.

"All dead," he said. "Except for Commodore Tracey. He was stranded down there, as is the _Enterprise _Landing Party."

With that, Scott explained how the _Exeter_ had been found orbiting Omega IV, the crew dead of a virus that removed all the water from their bodies, leaving empty uniforms and crystals, all that remained of the bodies of _Exeter's _crew

"We're getting' just a mite worried, sir," Scott continued. "We haven't heard from Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, or Dr. McCoy in a while. What about you, Commodore? What brings you here?"

_Another wrinkle to the suddenly deepening mystery here…_

"I'll get back to you, Mr. Scott," Wesley temporized. "Give me a few minutes…"

Once contact with the _Enterprise _was severed, he turned to Kaiel.

"A virus that takes all the water out of a body, turns it into crystal…"

"It is not a natural virus," Kaiel stated. "It was one of Aggadeen's weapons. He joked about it, how he could turn an entire planet's population into diamond with the flick of a wrist."

"So, he _is _here…" Wesley looked at the view-screen, at the two starships already in orbit. Now, he knew what he had to do.

"Raise the _Enterprise_," he ordered.

"Scott here," Mr. Scott was back on the _Lexington's _view-screen.

_Scotty's going to hate this…_

No choice…

What he had learned about Tarnokh Aggadeen over the days leading to their arrival at Omega IV…

Whatever he was, Tarnokh Aggadeen was a threat to the Federation.

Maybe even the entire Galaxy…

"Scotty…" he took a deep breath, let it out. "There is a Galactic Order threat on Omega IV right now. I know you're worried about Jim, Spock, and McCoy. I am too. But I am under orders to investigate this threat, and, if it can be done, to eradicate it. As such, being the Ranking Officer here, I am taking over command."

Wesley hated doing this.

No choice…

Scott had risen to his feet, scowling, protest in every line of his body.

"Sir!"

"Tarnokh Aggadeen has destroyed countless worlds, killed…_trillions_ of sentient beings. This virus was one of his weapons. If we don't stop him, he could do _that _to the entire Federation. You with me, Mr. Scott?"

"But…What about- "

"We'll save them, if we can, Scotty," Wesley sighed. "Jim Kirk's a brilliant guy, and so is Ron Tracey. Between the two of them, they should be able to hang on."

_And here's the part Scotty __**really **__won't like…_

"One last thing," Wesley continued. "Until we confirm that Tarnokh Aggadeen has been dealt with, you are not to respond to any hails by either Ron Tracey, _or_ Captain Kirk."

"But- "

"Aggadeen is a Taurek," Wesley cast a meaningful glance at Kaiel. "As such, he is a telempath of extremely high order. You may think you're talking to Kirk, ordering you to beam him up."

"But it's really this Aggadeen fellow?" Scott was getting the idea.

"Then what do we do?" the Scotsman added. "I'm not partial to sitting on my hands."

"Neither am I," Wesley agreed. "The first thing we need to do is find out what brought the _Exeter_ here, and what prompted Ron Tracey to beam down."

"Aye," Scott nodded. "That's what started this particular mess. But, if you beam over to the _Exeter_, that bloody virus will get you."

"There are other ways to get into a starship's computers…"

"Aye…I'm slow today." Scott broke out into a huge grin. "_Exeter's _Prefix Code. We can get all of _Exeter's _Logs that way."

"Yes," Wesley stood. "My party will beam over as soon as we can."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Enterprise_

Lieutenant Commander Scott had heard of the Taurek before, had never thought to meet a member of this most elusive people before. The Taurek people were organized into three specific societies. The Wise were those who made Law, and advised the rulers. The Caretakers cared for and taught the young, and cared for the ill. Lastly, the Hunters were a warrior caste, tasked with defending the people, and hunting down malefactors.

_Malefactors like Tarnokh Aggadeen…_

To say Kaiel was intimidating would be a profound understatement. But the seemingly human woman, Guinan by name, accompanying the Taurek Hunter had the gift of putting everyone at ease.

"Got it," Wesley straightened from the Science station after inputting _Exeter's _Prefix Code. For now, everything in the _Exeter_, all of her logs…everything was free for the taking.

"Could you imagine what an unscrupulous commander, or a madman, like Garth of Izar could do with that?" Scott murmured. "It would be so easy to make a ship lower its shields, and then blast it to ash…"

"Yes," Wesley nodded. "But I'll be happy just to get _Exeter's _Logs..."

…..

It didn't take long for the Bridge Crew to assemble _Exeter's _Logs and make an abridged synthesis of it. Gathered in the Briefing Room, Wesley, Lieutenant Commanders Scott and Anders, and the _Enterprise _Bridge Crew watched the record.

_Captain's Log, Stardate 1305. Exeter has been assigned to patrol the Omega system, scan for signs of life…_

Commodore Ron Tracey's voice issued from the speakers. Wesley stared at the view screen, at his old friend sitting in the Captain's Chair.

"_Commodore" __**Exeter's **__Chief of Communications speaks up. "We are receiving a distress signal."_

"_Put it on speaker," Tracey orders._

"_This is Martin Hacker, of the Frigate __**Mariposa**__. We experienced a catastrophic engine failure and had to crash land on Omega IV. We have many casualties…"_

"_Inform them we're on our way," Tracey orders. "Helmsman, set course for Omega IV. Tell Dr. Carter to prepare for casualties…"_

"Pause recording," Wesley ordered. "Lieutenant Sulu…any information on a frigate called _Mariposa?"_

"Aye, Sir," the young Lieutenant was already consulting the _Enterprise_ computer. "Space Frigate _Mariposa_ disappeared two years ago. Current whereabouts unknown."

Sulu looked up.

"They _could_ have crashed here," he added.

"Uh-huh…" Wesley grunted sourly. This was looking worse by the minute. He turned back to the computer. "Proceed"

_On Exeter's Bridge, Tracey, and the assembled Away Team gather on the Transporter Pad, including two men wearing Life Science Blue; Dr. Carter and an assistant. The Away Team beams down…_

_Around ten minutes later, the Away Team beams back, minus Commodore Tracey. Everyone looks upset, and it's hard to understand what is being said; everyone's speaking at once._

"_He's gone…they took him!"_

"Pause…" Commodore Wesley stood; mouth gone dry.

"He's gone…they took him…" he repeated those words as understanding came.

"Commodore Tracey?" Scott asked. "But…who…and _why?_"

Kaiel likewise stood.

"Tarnokh Aggadeen," he said. "His thirst for power, for dominion over others, will never be sated."

Wesley placed his hands flat on the table, lowered his head, fearful of what fate might have lain in wait for Commodore Tracey. Then, he remembered…

_This happened six months ago. He could be dead…_

Sighing, he took his seat.

_Mourning can wait…_

He turned back to the computer.

"Proceed," he said.

_**Exeter's**__ Transporter Room. The Away Team still discussing how to locate, and rescue their missing commander, the babble of voiced filling the room. Then, one of them notices the tiny thing that has beamed up to the __**Exeter **__along with them._

"_What the hell is that?" he points to it. And it…whatever it is…goes…__**poof**__…_

_Dust and mite-like things scattering everywhere…_

_Less than twenty-four hours later, everyone aboard the __**Exeter**__ is dead, bodies reduced to glittering crystal…_

"Damn…" "Oh, my god…" Holy Mother of God..."

Wesley heard, yet didn't hear the exclamations from the others around him.

Instead, he recalled the first time he had met Ron Tracey.

_Two brash young cadets, both full of the devil…_

"Pipe down, everyone…" his voice felt distant to his ears. "We know Tarnokh Aggadeen's down there; and we have reason to believe Ron Tracey is dead."

He turned to Scott and Sulu.

"Aggadeen couldn't do one tenth of what he did without a power source," he said. "Find it."

"What about Captain Kirk?" Scotty asked. "He, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy are all alone down there."

"Sorry, Scotty," Wesley sighed again. "Until we deal with Aggadeen, they're on their own."

"I know…" Scotty groused. "It's just…"

"They're your friends," Wesley nodded. "I know. A friend of mine's at risk too. He could already be dead, for all I know. We do what we have to to protect the Federation…"

_No matter how many friends we lose along the way…_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Enterprise_

It didn't take long, both the _Enterprise _and _Lexington_ working in tandem to map out and completely scan Omega IV. The planet had two major Continents. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Dr. McCoy were located in a small fortress on the extreme western tip of the Eastern Continent. There were signs of civilization there, houses, small towns, and such.

"We have detected four life signs on the eastern continent," Lieutenant Sulu made his report. "Two Human, one Vulcan, and one…"

He paused, looked down at the PADD in his hands.

"The fourth seems to be humanoid. I'm picking up pulse, and respiration. But nothing else I've ever seen on bio scan before."

"I'm guessing that would be Tarnokh Aggadeen," Commodore Robert Wesley said. "How about the Western Continent?"

"That's where the power source is located," Sulu replied. "It's situated at the ruins of what looks to be an ancient castle, and it's…_big_. It also seems to be shielded. If you want it destroyed, we're going to have to beam down and assault it directly. After the shield goes down, ship's phasers could probably do the job. But that shield has to go down first. One more thing, sir…"

The young Lieutenant paused, gravely serious.

"We picked up a life sign reading there too," he added. "Only one life sign, and it's faint, sir…very faint."

"Very well," Wesley stood. "Our first job is to take that shield down. Assemble an assault force. We're going down."

"What about the virus?" Chief Engineer Scott demanded. "It could kill you all!"

It was Dr. Stephen Rosario, who spoke.

"We did bio scans of the entire planet, all the flora and fauna. Omega IV is clear of the virus."

"But Captain Kirk said that Commodore Tracey told him…" Scott's voice wound down. He looked down at the floor, and muttered an extremely nasty-sounding Gaelic profanity.

"We've been had, haven't we?" now, he looked up.

"Royally," Wesley agreed. "Let's get the team together."

Then, he paused again.

"Scotty, you're in command now, both _Enterprise _and _Lexington._ You are only to accept communications from _Kaiel_. Anyone else could be Tarnokh Aggadeen. Kaiel is of the same species as Aggadeen, and therefore immune to mental manipulation by Aggadeen,"

"You could end up stranded there too," Scotty warned.

"I know. If that happens, you are to destroy _Exeter, _emplace a buoy warning _all_ ships away from the Omega system, take _Enterprise _and _Lexington_ out of here, and inform both Starfleet, and the Taurek of our failure."

…..

_Omega IV_

_Western Continent_

The combined task force, under Commodore Wesley's command, materialized just out of visual range of the castle ruins. The red shirts-under the Command of Lieutenant Barry Giotto, held phaser rifles at the ready.

Commodore Wesley, and his Command Team, Drs. Rosario and M'Benga, Commander Anders, and Lieutenant Sulu, all had their Type-2 phasers out and ready. Kaiel of Taurek brought his own weapons. Right now, he was holding an extremely nasty-looking disrupter of Klingon origin.

_Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of __**that**_, Wesley thought as he peered cautiously through the protective glade of trees the party had beamed down to. The castle lay dead ahead.

It looked defended, sentries pacing back and forth amid the ruins.

"I'm not picking up any life signs from them," Rosario commented as he ran the tricorder. "Either they're androids, or they're not real."

"They're real…" Wesley watched the sentries as they paced the grounds. There was a solidity to their steps that illusion simply couldn't replicate. He drew his phaser.

"Take them down…"

It was quick, nasty, and brutal. But soon, all the sentries were down.

"Yep…Androids," Rosario bent to examine one of the bodies.

Wesley gathered the team together.

"Steve," he motioned to Commander Anders. "Take the main force down to the shield generator. Destroy it. Kaiel, and Dr. Rosario, you two go with me."

"Sir?"

"That faint life signal we picked up…" Wesley explained. "It could be Ron Tracey. He could be alive…even now, after all this time."

…..

Kaiel of Taurek followed the Commodore down into the depths of the castle. There were more sounds of battle upstairs, Anders and his team working their way to where the castle's shield generator lay. Kaiel wanted to be up there, with them. But, when the Speakers had pledged Kaiel to find Tarnokh Aggadeen, they had left this strict requirement. That Kaiel should obey the command of the Federation Officer in charge; and that was Commodore Robert Wesley.

Now, they were down in the cellars, a few sconces, with bulbs instead of torches, casting a dim light over the abandoned-looking halls.

The Commodore moved steadily, tricorder out, following the faint life signal down to its source…

It was a cell with barred windows, and cold stone floor; a half-naked body lying huddled on the floor…

_Left there to rot like yesterday's trash…_

Kaiel slipped his heavy over cloak off as Wesley walked over to the body.

It was a man, a big man, as humans went, six four or five, as Kaiel understood Terran Measurements.

Wesley knelt, lifted the body, turned it over…

Strong-boned face, many months growth of grizzled beard, bedraggled silver hair.

"Ron…" Wesley held the body close. "I'm here, Ron. It's Bob…"

Rosario ran his scanner over the unconscious man.

"It's bad, he said. "Looks like he's been tortured…"

Kaiel saw the signs of it too, wounds, scars, and burns all over the naked torso.

"Here," he handed his heavy over cloak to Wesley. "He can be warm, at least…"

"Thank you, Kaiel," Wesley wrapped his friend up in the cloak. "We have to get him out of here."

"I can carry him," Kaiel volunteered. "I am strong. He will not burden me."

Kaiel knelt to lift the unconscious man's body, as carefully as possible. Then, he stood, the cloak-wrapped body cradled gently in his arms.

"Sir," Commander Anders stood in the cell's doorway. "We've found the shield generator. We've placed explosives…"

He paused, stared at Kaiel, and the burden the Taurek carried.

"Is that…"

"Trigger the explosives when we're safely out of here," Wesley strode out into the hall, Kaiel following, back up to the outside, and the clear air.

The Android sentries were still…whatever passed for death among androids, open eyes staring up sightlessly at the blue sky.

The Away Team made their way back to the glade of trees. Everyone heard the rumbling sound of the explosion inside the castle, felt the rumbling under their feet.

"The shield generator is down," Anders looked up at Wesley.

"Comm _Enterprise_, Kaiel" Wesley instructed. "Order _Enterprise_, and _Lexington_ to destroy the power source."

Awkwardly, still holding the unconscious man, Kaiel did as ordered, relaying Wesley's command up to Lieutenant Commander Scott.

Minutes later, with the Away Team watching from a safe distance, phaser bolts from the two starships streaked down to their target…

It was over in minutes…

"The power source is gone!" Anders announced, looking down at his tricorder readings.

"Still more to do…" Wesley muttered. "Kaiel, pass on this order. Locate Captain's Kirk's position. Beam us all directly to him."

…..

It had been a frustrating couple of days for Captain James T. Kirk. He had never figured Commodore Ron Tracey to go rogue the way he did.

Bones had said something about how losing _Exeter's _entire crew to a virus might have sent Tracey over the edge.

_Like it had Matt Decker…_

Still, the man _had _seriously violated the Prime Directive; and Kirk had no recourse, but to see to it that justice was done.

The Kohm/Yang War had complicated matters. Now, he, Spock, Dr. McCoy, _and_ Ron Tracey were all prisoners of the Yang, each of them with hands bound tightly behind his back. Everyone was assembled together, in what used to be a Kohm Council Room, scores of Yang in attendance, Cloud William the proud victor.

Kirk was trying to figure out a way to get them all-even Tracey-safely out of this mess. Cloud William strode up to them, grim features unsmiling. Then, he stopped. Dead in his tracks, and all the other Yang…

They stopped too.

"What the hell?" that was McCoy. "What's wrong with them?"

"Fascinating…" Spock murmured. "They do not seem to be breathing."

"_Fascinating_, Mr. Spock?" the doctor shot back. "I can think of lots of words to describe this. But _fascinating _isn't one of them."

"Androids, Dr. McCoy," Spock's voice was even, in spite of injury. "The Yang must be androids; and, ipse facto, so must the Kohm."

"All right…" Kirk tried to take stock of the situation, which had suddenly changed right under their feet…

_Again_…

"Can we at least free ourselves?" there was a hint of fear in Ron Tracey's voice.

"Spock," Kirk ordered. "You and Bones…"

It was awkward, but as Kirk watched, Spock and McCoy, standing back-to-back, finally managed to undo each other's bonds.

"Sit down, Spock, you're on the hurt list," McCoy hurried over to undo Kirk's bonds. And then, as Kirk bent to retrieve his communicator, he saw Dr. McCoy retrieve the other gear they had beamed down with, two phasers, one tricorder, and his medical gear.

"Kirk to _Enterprise…_Kirk to _Enterprise…"_

Nothing…

No response at all.

"This is Kirk. Come in _Enterprise_…"

Still, silence on the other end.

"What happened?" McCoy walked forward; blue eyes alarmed.

"_Enterprise _isn't responding,"

"What could have happened, Jim?"

"Maybe the same virus that took my crew," Tracey pointed out.

"_Enterprise _is okay, Jim," Commodore Robert Wesley's voice brought everyone around, to the back of the room.

Any other time or place, Kirk would've been happy to hear Robert Wesley's voice. Here, and now, though...

He felt the shock of it down to his toes.

_Commodore Robert Wesley…__**here**__?_

He wasn't alone. A full score of Security officers, led by Lieutenant Commander Giotto, Lieutenant Sulu, a handful of _Lexington's_ crew, and…a Taurek, of all things, holding a cloak-wrapped body.

It was all so unexpected. Kirk couldn't think of anything to say.

Tracey looked at Wesley.

"Who the hell are _you?"_

Wesley laughed softly…grimly, even…at Tracey's question.

"Boy…am I glad you said that. Now, I _know _you aren't who you say you are."

"Bob?"

"Captain Kirk," Wesley was speaking formally. Now, he wasn't speaking as Jim Kirk's friend. He was speaking as Kirk's superior officer.

"Captain," Wesley continued. "Bring Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy over here. I have a patient here you should see."

As he spoke, the Taurek gently lowered the unconscious man he'd been carrying to the floor. Kirk followed Spock and McCoy over to where the victim lay.

Recognition felt like a slug to the solar plexus. For a second, James T. Kirk forgot to breathe.

Commodore Ron Tracey, wrapped in a Taurek Hunter's cloak. He had been tortured; the scarred naked chest half-hidden by the folds of the Taurek's cloak.

_But…but…_

He spun around, to look at the _other _Ron Tracey. But, now that the veil had been lifted, _he _wasn't Ron Tracey anymore…

Another Taurek, wearing the uniform, and insignia, of a Starfleet Commodore. This one was not as tall as Kaiel, with golden skin and hair. Only the eyes were the same; golden, with slit pupils.

"Hunter Kaiel," Kirk had never heard such ice in Robert Wesley's voice before; such iron control. "Here is Tarnokh Aggadeen. Do what you must."

Kaiel stood, drew his great sword. The weapon's blade shimmered oddly, as if the stars themselves had been baked into it…

"Bob…"

"Stay out of this, Jim!" Wesley commanded. "Kaiel has to cut Aggadeen down to size first."

"Aren't they supposed to be immortal?" Kirk had heard that much, at least, about the Taurek.

Kaiel charged, his oddly shimmering blade ready.

If it was a battle, it was a kind that Kirk had never seen before. The two Taurek danced and weaved, Kaiel's blade seemingly passing right _through_ the other's body. And, each time, light flared out from Aggadeen's body. Then, finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, the sword struck, cutting into flesh, golden blood spurting…

Kaiel spun away, flicking golden blood off his sword. And Tarnokh Aggadeen, kneeling on the floor, a gaping wound in his chest, hate-filled golden eyes peering upwards.

"You cannot kill me, Hunter," he rasped. "Your grandsire hurt me worse, and yet, here I am."

"And that is why we came to the Federation, to Starfleet, and asked their help," Kaiel picked up the communicator,

"_Enterprise_," he said.

"Scott here," the response was immediate. "Has the beastie been dealt with?"

"He is powerless now, and that is enough," Kaiel walked over to Wesley. "As agreed, I now give you over to Commodore Robert Wesley."

He handed the communicator over.

"Wesley here," the Commodore said. "Do you have Aggadeen's life signal now?"

"Aye, sir. We do."

Wesley turned to Kirk.

"Jim, you remember what you did with Jack the Ripper? The story's been making the rounds at Starfleet HQ."

"Yes," Kirk felt pure horror at the idea. But, an implacable, unkillable enemy…

"You don't really have a choice," he agreed. But it still made him feel ill.

Wesley nodded wearily, like it made him feel ill too. Then, he spoke into the communicator.

"Beam Tarnokh Aggadeen out, maximum possible dispersion," Wesley took a deep breath. "Smear him across the galaxy…"

There was just time enough for Kirk to see the sudden horror in Tarnokh Aggadeen's eyes before the transporter beam took him.

_Out and away…_

…..

_Epilogue_

In the aftermath of it all, there was cleanup to be done.

_Exeter_ had to be destroyed. The virus in the ship was simply not containable. So, once again using _Exeter's _Prefix Code, the starship was sent on course to head right into Omega's Sun. A fitting funeral pyre for the dead crew of the _Exeter._ As the _Exeter_ made her way to the Sun, each man and woman on _Enterprise _and _Lexington _stood at attention with heads bowed, as each crewman on the _Exeter_ was named and honored.

Later that day, Captain Kirk walked into the _Enterprise's _Chapel. He knew what he would find there. Commodore Robert Wesley standing vigil over a coffin; the Federation's colors draped over it.

Commodore Ron Tracey had died in _Enterprise's _Sickbay without ever regaining consciousness; and Kirk had no idea what words of comfort he could offer. He knew Wesley and Tracey had been friends.

Then, the words came to him, and he knew what to say.

"It's one thing," he spoke softly, looking down at the flag-draped coffin. "One thing to resist when you know there are friends out there who have your back; when you know the cavalry is just right around the corner. Quite another to resist when there is no hope, when all you can do is die."

He laid a gentle hand on Wesley's shoulder.

"He humbled us, Bob. He humbled us all."

"Yeah…" Wesley looked down at the coffin that held the mortal remains of a very dear friend. "He died a hero. But he died alone, without hope."

Wesley rubbed his face tiredly.

"I need to tell his daughter…"

"I know," One of the responsibilities of command…

_Sir…Madam…I regret to tell you…_

Fin

…..

_Notes: I kind of double up on Barry Russo here. Commodore Wesley has always been a favorite of mine, and Lieutenant Commander Giotto too. Since Giotto's first name was never given, I decided to give him the first name of the actor who played him._

_Secondly, and more importantly, I wanted this fic to honor Morgan Woodward, who passed away last February. I wanted to do something deep, something epic. For better or worse, __**this **__is the end result, and I hope it honors the memory of a gifted actor who was always riveting in whatever roles he played_


End file.
